


White Christmas

by capnjacksparrow



Category: Over the Garden Wall (Cartoon & Comics)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Family Bonding, Family Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:47:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27527122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/capnjacksparrow/pseuds/capnjacksparrow
Summary: It's a few days until Christmas, and Wirt takes Greg gift shopping with himself, which results in the two half-brothers bonding over their experiences they had while they were in the Unknown. Be warned, it's rather teeth-rottingly sweet but this is what I was in the mood for.
Relationships: Wirt & Greg
Comments: 3
Kudos: 27





	White Christmas

Snow was gently falling, and the smell of pine trees, hot chocolate and roasted chestnuts filled the air at the Christmas market. Wirt was there, accompanied by Greg, and the pair was trying to pick out gifts for their parents. Wirt was looking at a bluebird ornament, which he pointed out to Greg. „Doesn't it look a lot like Beatrice?”

„Yeah, hahah!” Greg replied, bouncing excitedly in place. „Do you think mom would like it?”

„Nah, I think she wouldn't.” Wirt shook his head and put the ornament down, then led Greg along to a stall selling handmade jewelry. „How about this necklace?” he motioned towards a silver snowflake studded with blue crystals, hanging from a delicate chain. „I think she'd like this.”

„If you say so, brother of mine!” Greg chirped.

„Yeah, I'll buy this for her,” Wirt decided, and handed the price of the necklace over to the vendor. He worked hard in the previous month to save up for Christmas presents.

„Oookay! What should I get for mom?”

„I don't know, how much have you got?”

„Fifteen dollars!” Greg said, excitement still clear in his voice.

„Uh,” Wirt pocketed the necklace, then turned to Greg. „That's not a lot, but I'll help you out. Pick something for mom.”

„That one!” Greg pointed at a matching pair of snowflake earrings. „It would match the necklace!”

„Sure, candypants,” Wirt grinned at his brother, then helped him buy the earrings. „How about we grab some hot chocolate before we continue gift shopping? I'm kinda cold.”

„Yay, hot chocolate!”

„I'll consider that a yes,” Wirt laughed and led his brother to the stall selling hot chocolate and mulled wine. He bought two disposable cups of hot chocolate and handed one of them to Greg. „Careful, it's still very hot. Sip it slowly.”

„Okay!” Greg said, and did as Wirt told him. „Mmm, yummy!”

„Yeah,” Wirt agreed, sipping his hot chocolate. „Hey, Greg.”

„Huh?”

„Do you remember our trip through the Unknown?”

„Oh, you mean when we were sleeping outside for like, a week?”

„Yeah, that,” Wirt nodded. „I wonder what happened to Beatrice. Sometimes I miss her.”

„I bet she's okay, Wirt,” Greg tried to sound encouraging. „Back with her family, no?”

„Yes, I think so,” Wirt finished his hot chocolate and threw the cup away into a nearby trash can. „Let's finish shopping then head home, huh?”

„Yes, yes, yes!” Greg finished his drink too and threw the cup away. „Let's go!”

„Come on, then.” Wirt said and led Greg down the path between stalls. „I don't know what to get dad.”

„Hooow about that?” Greg pointed out a leather wallet.

„Yeah, good idea, Greg.” Wirt smiled at his half-brother, then bought the wallet. After shopping for everyone was done, he suggested they should head home.

„We still have to wrap the gifts,” Wirt told Greg as they entered their house, leaving their boots and coats in the hallway. „I'll help you with that.”

„Thanks Wirt,” Greg chirped excitedly, then took off running to Wirt's room.

„Hey, wait!” Wirt squeaked and ran after Greg. He pulled out the wrapping papers from his closet, then showed them to Greg. „Poinsettia or Christmas ornament pattern?”

„Ornaments!”

„'Kay,” Wirt nodded and stashed away the poinsettia wrapping paper. He grabbed scotch tape and a scissor from his desk, then sat down on the floor. Greg followed him and sat down from across him. The following minutes were spent wordlessly, wrapping the presents. Once they were done, Wirt put the remaining wrapping paper away.

„Looks like we're done here,” he said with a smile and ruffled Greg's hair.

„Yeah! What do you think I'll get for Christmas? I really want a frog. I don't know why mom didn't let me keep Jason Funderburker.”

„Because frogs aren't pets, Greg. He feels better in its natural habitat than cooped up in a terrarium.” Wirt explained.

„Natural habi-what?”

„It means the pond, that's where frogs live.”

„Oh. Then no frog for me, huh?”

„Actually...” Wirt grinned at his half-brother and pulled out a package wrapped in silver paper, and handed it to Greg. „An early Christmas gift, for you. Uh, Santa asked me to give it to you.”

„Wow! Santa is a nice guy!” Greg squeaked and tore off the wrapping paper excitedly. A plush frog fell off the package, and Greg hugged it tight. „A frog! My own plush frog!”

„Yeah, I wrote to Santa about what you'd like most.”

„Thank you, Wirt!” Greg beamed and Wirt felt his heart melt at the sight. He hugged Greg tight and said,

„Merry Christmas, Greg. Even if it's not technically Christmas yet.”

„Merry Christmas, Wirt!” Greg replied and nuzzled into Wirt's embrace.

Outside, snow was still falling and the wind picked up, swirling the snowflakes around, but inside, it was warm and cosy, and Wirt thought he could never ask for a better present than those peaceful moments spent with his half-brother.


End file.
